


The Way You Move

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [13]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin watches Sunyoung dance. [Kai/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move

_She moves across the wooden floor, getting into position for the specific dance. Standing in front of Soojung, she bows her head and bends her arms together in front, ready to begin. As soon as they’re in place, the music starts to play, and the beat echoes throughout the room._

_The song starts slowly, and Sunyoung closes her eyes, letting the music wash over her. Behind her, Soojung starts up the routine that comes with the particular song and she follows, quickly getting into the familiar steps, moving her body in time with the beat._

_As the song builds she relaxes, beginning to flow with the music— side to side, back and forth, her whole body rocking fluidly with the pulse of the song. As she dances, her hair whips around her following her every move, beads of sweat forming at her hairline and slowly dripping down her cheeks._

_A hint of a smile spreads on her lips as she starts to move with more abandon, until she’s bopping all over the place, all arms and legs and pure energy._

 

 

From a corner of the studio, Jongin watches Sunyoung, unable to tear his eyes away. He looks at her and his mouth just kind of opens, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

Truly, he is captivated by her performance, and most importantly, her.

Sunyoung on the dance floor is a sight to behold. She moves with purpose and has an amazing control over her body. Every move she makes is simply wonderful, so much that Jongin cannot stop watching. It’s as if his very soul is locked to the sight, an experience much too similar to when he has seen her dance for the first time.

“Jongin?”

He is so caught in his daze and reverence that he has almost forgotten about his companion, until she calls out his name and waves a hand in front of his face. All of a sudden the music stops and Sunyoung is no longer on the screen, and Jongin blinks as Soojung closes her laptop shut, before turning to him expectantly.

“So?”

“It’s, uhm… good,” he mutters awkwardly, avoiding the younger’s stare. “You dance very well.”

“Oh?” Soojung scoffs, raising an eyebrow and eyeing the boy suspiciously, “You weren’t even watching me, were you?”

Jongin flushes guiltily, and the girl gapes in disbelief before pointing an accusing finger at him. “You were just staring at Sunyoung- _unnie_! Goodness, you are so smitten!”

Jongin winces in pain as Soojung pokes his shoulder over and over again, and when she finally ceases her prodding, he asks her warily, “You aren’t going to tell her though, are you?”

“Oh, of course not,” Soojung says nonchalantly, and Jongin sighs in relief, completely missing the mischievous twinkle in the younger’s eyes. “Now watch again and tell me what you think of my dancing!”

 

 

Soojung replays the video, and Jongin tries to pay attention to her dancing this time. He succeeds for a couple of seconds, before the older girl comes into view again and soon the rest of the room fades until all he sees is Sunyoung once more.

His eyes stay glued on her, following her every move, spellbound by the grace and ease apparent in her every step. Her dance, the way she moves is just too good.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?”

All of a sudden, a cheerful voice echoes through the room, and Jongin immediately turns towards the door to find no other than Park Sunyoung waving happily at them.

“ _Unnie!_  You came just in time! Come and see this with us!”

The older girl is now walking towards them, an excited smile stretched across her face, which instantly spreads to his. Sunyoung is like that: spreading simple joy with the inevitability and warmth of sunshine.

She plops down next to him, and his mouth suddenly feels dry— he can only lick his lips in a vain attempt to moisten them. The three of them watch the recording for a while, and it’s even harder to concentrate, Jongin thinks, with Sunyoung now sitting by his side.

The girls take turns commenting on each other’s dancing, and Jongin just sits there, torn between ogling at Sunyoung on the screen and staring at the actual Sunyoung talking animatedly beside him.

 

 

“You two were great,” he says at last, his gaze trained on Sunyoung, and Soojung rolls her eyes as she shuts her laptop close before stuffing it into her bag.

“Thank you!” Sunyoung beams at him, and then she gasps, placing a hand over her mouth as she seems to remember something. She turns to the other girl, smiling apologetically, “I almost forgot, Sehun was looking for you earlier.”

“Oh!” Soojung exclaims, eyes turning wide as saucers, and the rest is kind of a blur as the younger girl bolts up, throwing her bag over her shoulder and muttering a quick  _‘See you later, guys!’_  before hurrying out of the room.

It is when the door shuts with a bang that Jongin realizes he’s now alone with Sunyoung. They remain in silence for a few beats until he feels her eyes on him and he looks up to find her smiling playfully at him.

“So I heard you and Soojung talking about me.”

_Oh._

A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, no longer as wary as when Soojung was present in the room. They’re now alone; there’s no longer anything to hide.

“Yeah, well you know how I love watching you dance,” he says with a wink, and Sunyoung blushes despite herself.

Getting up on his feet, he dusts imaginary lint off his pants before offering his hand to her and pulling her up. He steps closer, leaning forward as he whispers against her ear, “I love it more when you dance with me though.”

He pulls away, watching in satisfaction as the girl flushes even harder.  _Oh, Sunyoung, you’re too adorable._

He doesn’t know what makes him do what he does, but the next thing he knows, his hand is tugging at her wrist. “Come on, Sunyoung. Dance with me.”

“What?” she says with a small laugh, obviously finding the thought a bit silly, “but there’s no music.”

“So? We don’t need any.”

He takes one of her hands in his, pulling her flush against him before wrapping his arms tight around her waist. Before she can realize what they’re doing, he lifts her up on her toes and starts spinning round and round.

“What are you doing?” Her laughter is infectious as she lets herself be twirled again and again. When he finally stops, she places her hands on his shoulders to try and steady herself from all the spinning.

“What kind of dance was that?”

He laughs, but doesn’t say anything. Suddenly, Jongin becomes aware of their close proximity, their faces inches from each other, but neither of them says a word. He starts moving again, swaying back and forth at their own pace until all of a sudden, he, being uncharacteristically uncoordinated in her presence, trips on his own feet and falls backward, bringing Sunyoung on top of him with a shriek.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happens next. If anything, Jongin knows too well what happens next because her lips just look so incredibly inviting, he’s not quite sure he can help himself.

He leans into her, capturing her lips with his own. Immediately, the couple relaxes into each other as they kiss again and again and again. Truth be told, Jongin is content to stay there until someone interrupted, or they died because of lack of oxygen. Whichever comes first.

“You take my breath away,” he whispers against her lips as he finally pulls away, and Sunyoung smiles on his own. “And I don’t just mean right now. But earlier, when I watched you dance, and every single time I look at you.”

Her eyes are shining, and she is smiling down at him in the most affectionate way anyone ever could.

“You’re hanging out with Joonmyun- _oppa_  too much,” she says after a while, nuzzling her head against his chest to hide her embarrassed flush, “You’re getting too greasy and I hate that.”

“But you love me,” he counters, and she’s quiet for a second.

“I suppose I do,  _boyfriend_ ,” she says, lifting her head off his chest as she looks at him adoringly. They share a smile, happy and loving, before his turn into a full blown grin as Sunyoung leans forward once more to press her lips against his.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 19 May 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
